Computer networks are growing at a rapid pace. As computer networks expand, scalability has emerged both as a critical requirement as well as a fundamental challenge. Network administrators and analysts need insight into the devices that exist in the network in order to configure, maintain and troubleshoot the network. Additionally, users expect real-time data so they can respond immediately to new information. In order to act on this new information, the network administrator needs to understand it.
In a large-scale network, the number of nodes and the immense number of links, resulting from near mesh connectivity, creates chaos in traditional visualization methods. This chaos inhibits legibility and comprehension of any problems that may arise in the network.